Petunia Redeems Herself
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: Petunia Evans would not be a cruel woman. No, she was going to change that. Petunia Evans is going to redeem herself. This is going to be a story where Petunia will redeem herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Petunia Evans would not be a cruel woman. No, she was going to change that. Petunia Evans is going to redeem herself. A story where Petunia redeems herself with the memories of the future.

**N/A:** Nothing belongs to me. Everything is JK Rowling.

**Rating**: T-ish?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She goes out as graciously as she could. Her whole vision turns black and she feels like the whole world goes down with her.

Technically it does.

Petunia's life flashes before her. Her darling parents are the first thing she sees. Her father, Mr. Evans, was a hardworking factory man; he worked day and nights but never once complained about the heavy labor. Instead, he came home with a happy grin to his three beautiful ladies.

Her mother, Mrs. Evans, came from an aristocrat background. She was the daughter of a baron and immediately was banished once she wedded their father. Mrs. Evans was clumsy by nature. She didn't know how to cook or clean or do any of the regular labor that a housewife would normally do. Instead, she kept herself busy as a librarian, a side income on top of their father's.

Then her baby sister, the love and enemy of her life. Her baby sister that she had watched over but remained jealous for the rest of her life. They were like two peas in a pod but that quickly disintegrated once Lily showcase her abilities as a witch.

It boiled Petunia. She envied her for being different even though their parents never treated them any different from each other.

It annoyed her to no end that her friends constantly sought after Lily, asking her how life was at a boarding school. It made her feel as though she was not good enough but she knew the truth—she just wasn't special enough.

Then flashes of her son Dudley and Harry. Initially, she had taken care of Harry like he was her own son. But it became clear that Harry was also _special_—and it reminded her of herself and Lily.

Petunia would never let Dudley lead a life like hers.

She admits that she was rather horrible to a baby Harry. But that didn't mean that she didn't care about him. Petunia still fed him, clothed him and kiss him goodnight once she was sure that everyone else in the house was sleeping.

Petunia was a jealous woman but she never, for once, thought that Lily deserved what was coming to her. Lily should have never died, Lily should have never married that Potter, and then maybe, just maybe, their parents wouldn't have died because of You-Know-Who. Then maybe, Petunia would found real love and live happily ever after.

But instead, she sought after a man with money.

It was the only way that she could live comfortably. But even that was short lived. Vernon Dursley was man of bulky build but he loved her. In return, she gave him the son he always hoped for.

A son to pass on his company because she never loved him the way he did to her.

"—Tunia?"

She squints her eyes, it's been a while since someone had last called her by her nickname. The only people in her life that did so, had all died almost 10-20 years ago.

"Are you okay, Tunia?"

Petunia cannot mistake that voice from anywhere else. She either is dreaming or has finally reached insanity or in other words, hell. She was after all a cruel human being.

"Honey, I think we need to make an appointment with Doctor Jones. She's looking a little…out of this world."

Petunia blinks her eyes multiple times and focuses on the face of her father. His face looks younger than she last remembers and he looks healthier. She can't mistake his green eyes from anywhere else and that classic slick back platinum blond hair.

"Tunia?" This time it's a child-like voice. Petunia looks up to see a child leaning over her with concern vibrate green round child-like eyes. "Are you okay?"

Petunia releases a shaky breathe before she nods her head. She can't trust herself to speak, afraid that they will disappear—afraid that everything is just an illusion. At a distance, she could hear her mother's posh English tongue speaking to a dialing phone.

With the help from her father, Petunia sits up and her eyes immediately darts from one side of the room to the other. She remembers that ugly woolen blue couch from anywhere. It had remain in their parent's house until their death. There's also a threefold picture frame above the fireplace.

It's a picture of her parents on their wedding day, and then the births of their daughters.

"Petunia?" Her father strokes her hair. "Should I bring you to the hospital right now?"

Petunia shakes her head, instead, she gets up. She feels a little dizzy and she doesn't remember what just happened. But she knows that this is not right. "I'm fine father," Her father gives her a puzzled look then she corrects herself, "I mean I'm fine daddy."

Her father seems satisfied with that and goes back to his main chair, but not before scolding her little sister. Petunia allows Lily to take her hand and drag her back to the large couch.

Her mother naturally falls back to the kitchen even though they all know that it's going to be their father that is going to do all the seasoning and cooking at the end of the day.

It feels natural. This feels natural.

Petunia does not feel out of place. Instead, she lets down her guard. This was her happy place and she'd be _damn_ if she was going to stress over the fact that she was either dreaming about her past or if she really went back to the past because God believes in redeeming herself—or perhaps she just caught a glimpse of the future.

Either way, she was going to stop it. She may not have powers but she was going to protect her family with the knowledge of the future. At least, she hopes that what she holds is the future.

Petunia Evans would not be a cruel woman. No, she was going to change that. Petunia Evans is going to redeem herself.

* * *

Petunia is rudely awoken by Lily jumping on top of her. She would have screamed at her younger sister but then again, it was all her fault.

She couldn't sleep the night before. The wheels inside her head, turning and trying to piece things together. She had forgotten that she was going to be going back to school for the first time since summer vacation.

Despite being two years younger, Lily was rather large for her age. It took a bit of wrestling to get the mischievous girl off of her bed and back to her own room. Petunia dragged herself into the bathroom, rinsing and brushing her hair down.

It's the first time that Petunia had actually looked at herself in the mirror. She had been obsessing over Lily that she had forgotten how pretty she was.

She examined herself a little closer. Unlike Lily's fiery red hair, she had a mixture of her father and mother's hair—strawberry blonde. It was subtle but a beautiful mixture. She had always hated her hair because she didn't resemble her parents. Her mother had red hair like Lily while her father had platinum blond hair. She wanted one of those two but instead she got a mixture.

In the past life, she remembers bawling her eyes out to her mother, claiming how much she hated her hair. Her father, her hero, had emerged in his dirty attire and praised her on how beautiful the colour was. It was an exotic colour and she was the only one in the family to have two natural mixes.

Petunia had not understand how much those words held onto in her later life. Vernon, her husband, did not even make such compliment. Her eyes were also a colour of green but while Lily had vibrate ones, she had darker ones. Which at first glance seem like dark brown.

Her mother loved her eyes. She claimed that it made people do a double take on her eyes and loved the way that they reminded her of the forest on the height of its growth. Petunia remembers brushing off that comment but now it strike her. She feels giddy and warm to be reminded of how beautiful she was.

Lily turned six, and was going into her first grade while Petunia was eight and going into her third grade now. This meant that Lily was going to meet that greasy haired boy. Petunia can't exactly remember his name but she knows about his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Snape were one of a kind. Petunia vowed to herself that she would never become like them. Her father had ushered her away from the Snape household whenever they pass by going to the farm to buy ingredients.

Petunia could always hear screams and items being thrown around while their son huddled himself in the corner of Snape house. Mr. Snape also worked with their father and their father always come home in a bad mood whenever they ended up working in a team.

Mrs. Snape on the other hand was a mysterious woman. A gorgeous woman with raven black locks and blue eyes and she held herself like her mother. Petunia believes that Mrs. Snape also came from an aristocrat background but no one seem to acknowledge that so it's still a mystery to her. Her mother remained silent on that subject. Mrs. Snape always left the house right after Mr. Snape and was always back before Mr. Snape came home. Mrs. Snape was always holding that purple plastic bag which had endless amounts of bottles.

When Petunia had asked her mother about it; her mother simply turned deaf and continue continued cutting tomatoes in large chunks that could probably chock them.

It isn't until Lily goes to Hogwarts that Petunia manages to piece things together. Mrs. Snape is a witch and her son is also a witch—well a wizard.

Petunia finally joins her family for breakfast. She can feel stares being thrown at her. Lily doesn't seem attempt to hide her awe. "Tunia! You look pretty!"

Petunia can't help herself and smiles at her baby sister. Despite Lily being younger, she was almost about the same build as her. "Thanks Lily, if you want I can do this tomorrow for you."

Mr. Evans drops his fork, mouth gaping just in time for Mrs. Evans to close his mouth. "That is nice of you, Tunia." Petunia beams at her mother's compliment and they go back to eating.

Mr. Evans heads into his car, waiting for his two cars to get into the backseat. He gets ready to leave until Petunia gets out of the car. Mr. Evans drums his fingers on the steering wheel. He trusts that Petunia will be back soon, and probably had forgotten to take something from her bedroom.

Mr. Evans doesn't hide his shock when he looks at the behind and doesn't find an item but rather a human being. It's a little boy and Mr. Evans immediately recognizes him as the son of his co-worker.

"Drive, daddy."

Mr. Evans does so. It's been a whole day since Petunia had blacked out and all of a sudden, she seem so different. He lets his thoughts process, imagining what could have gone wrong for his baby girl to be so different.

His daughter, who was usually so brash and harsh to Lily, suddenly became tame and calm. Petunia was acting like an adult. Mr. Evans step on the break, he hadn't realized that he arrived in front of their school.

"Thanks, daddy!" Lily waves her hand. Petunia follows afterwards with the black haired boy in tow. Mr. Evans could have sworn that he heard the boy mutter in gratitude.

Mr. Evans snickered, the little brat was actually cute. He started back up his car and drove to work. He couldn't wait to tell his wife all about Petunia's sudden escapade.

* * *

**A/N: **

I was browsing through the list earlier. I just recently got into HP (I know I am late) but I seem to have form an attachment to Petunia and I wish for her to have a redemption fanfic. I mean if Peter Pettigrew can have one, then our favourite aunt Petunia can also have one.

I am planning to give her a love interest. Please note that Petunia will NOT be a witch like Lily. I do not want to change that. I will keep her as a muggle but she will be able to interact with future characters in the marauders era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Petunia Evans would not be a cruel woman. No, she was going to change that. Petunia Evans is going to redeem herself. A story where Petunia redeems herself with the memories of the future.

**N/A**: Nothing belongs to me. Everything is JK Rowling.

**Rating**: T-ish?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since school has started. Petunia is starting to recollect her memories of friendship and hardship.

First, there was her posh best friend Evelyn Everwood, a half-French girl in her grade that loved to lavishly show off her jewels and wealth by emphasizing that she went back every summer to her father's French cottage. Perhaps that was the beginning of why she ever married Vernon in the first place.

He had the same level of wealth that Evelyn had. Although Harry did start to ruin it for the family once he knew how to communicate. Everything that came out of the smaller boy seems to enraged her husband—well Vernon. He wasn't exactly her husband anymore.

And calling someone her husband at this age would probably spiral her father into hunting down this so-called 'Vernon'. Petunia surpassed a chuckle.

Then there was Tommie or Thomas F. Jones, the son of Doctor Jones, of whom was Petunia's first love even if the man was at least twenty-something years older. Nothing could beat his wonderfully sculpted face. But back to his son, Tommie was Petunia's best male mate. Thomas was American and certainly acted like it but it worked. He nearly charmed half the girls in their school.

Petunia would be lying if she said that she wasn't charmed but only because Tommie reminded her of his father. Doctor Jones was one handsome man.

"Petunia?"

"Yes?"

Evelyn scowled at her, "Have you been listening?"

Petunia tilted her head to look at her best friend, "No." She would rather be frank with Evelyn and tell her the truth. It was technically Phys Ed class but they, not to brag, popular girls, they did whatever they wanted. Their teacher, Mr. Crewfield was too busy trying to charm the panties off of a new Science teacher. "What did you say?"

"I said that you have been spending too much time with your kid sister and that boy." She said the word like it was the worst thing that could have come out of her mouth. "You know how the Snapes are? Oh! Speak of the devil, here come your minions."

Petunia stood up just in time to see her sister's vivid red hair followed by a full head of black hair. She helped Evelyn off the steps, "Hey kiddos!"

Lily and Severus beamed once they knew the greeting was directed towards them. Evelyn shot them a glare from behind, "How was your class today?"

Lily and Severus immediately attached themselves on either arm of Petunia, dragging her away from Evelyn. They shot back a victorious look to Evelyn who fumed a bright red.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she whipped her head around, "Jones."

The blond boy wipes his head with the back of her shirt, "Morning. I see our dear Petunia got dragged away."

"Only by her demon minions."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"Don't you think she has changed?"

Thomas stared in Petunia's direction, a fond smile on his face, "Even if she has, I think the change is for the better. She's a lot more mature."

Evelyn gaped after Thomas. She clenched her hands into a fist, glaring in the direction of Petunia. There was no way this was happening. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

And how dare she?! How dare Petunia try to charm Thomas away from her?! Disgusting.

Evelyn turned on her heels, ripping a ball away from a younger kid in the process and tossing it over the fence. She ignored their cries and continued on her way. If anything, her father will deal with it.

But first, she had to deal with those little demon minions before she placed Petunia back into her place—just behind her, letting her shine.

* * *

There's something suspicious happening.

Petunia can't really place her fingers on it but it was tingling her senses. It's been a whole month since this started. Evelyn and their group of friends were somehow always going to the washroom every time they had a break.

Thomas, dear Tommie, would keep her company until said group came back. They were snickering to each other like they knew some special secret.

Which obviously Petunia doubts because she does have the memories of her future. And every time, these thoughts would become nothing but fleeting worries as they fell back into their usual routine.

Petunia does not remember being the center of attention in her past life but this time around was different. She was the center of attention and she'd be lying if it didn't make her happy.

For once, she was the important one.

Though Evelyn did look annoyed, Petunia always made sure to make the conversation all about her family's cottage in France. Petunia internally chuckled, it was so easy to satisfy her best friend, so easy to calm her down.

Lately, her morning routine has been changing. Lily and Severus constantly flinched when she hugged them before sending them off to their class. She had also been upgraded to the front seat with her father even though she was very content with sitting with her kid sister and Severus. But both were adamant she sat up front.

Petunia had merely brushed it off as the pair being embarrassed to hang out with her. She didn't mind although she did miss having them constantly follow her around.

It was cute—she laughed. Mr. Evans shot his daughter a curious look but never questioned her any further.

Petunia's day went, as usual, she hung out with her friends and Thomas never failed to butt in on their conversation. But the only difference this time was that Lily and Severus were waiting for her at the entrance. Today was different because their parents were both going to be busy with work. Mrs. Evans was running late because there was a surge of booking in the library and Mr. Evans was busy with the sudden popularity of their factory goods.

Petunia was in charged tonight and she was hoping to start on their loads of laundry. She couldn't find Lily's clothes and finally found her sister hidden in the corner of their shared bathroom.

"Lils?"

Lily squeaked, shoving something behind her back. Petunia narrows her eyes, inching closer to her little sister. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!"

Petunia settled back down. It would do their relationship no good if she tried to pry into her secret.

"You sure?"

Lily nods, cheeks blazing up rather quickly. Petunia nods her head, then she points at the laundry basket, "I need to do the laundry, where is your uniform?"

"I'll do the laundry! You go ahead with dinner."

Petunia nods her head, watching Lily's body language. She was really hiding something and whatever it was had to do with her uniform. Instead of probing any longer, Petunia settled for cooking dinner for their family.

* * *

It was halfway in math class that Petunia understood what all those jerky movements Lily and Severus were giving her.

For the past couple of months, the younger pair had been constantly avoiding her and making sure that they didn't go home together. Instead, Petunia had been going home with her friends.

Evelyn was brighter than ever and Thomas was finally hanging out with them more. Petunia really did try to join them in their conversation and tried her best to not constantly look over her shoulders to make sure that Lily and Severus were going home the right way.

But every time she checked, there was no one there. No redhead followed by a black head. It seems like Lily and Severus made sure to stay behind another thirty minutes to ensure that they wouldn't run into Petunia.

Honestly, it was starting to get on her nerves and yes, it did hurt Petunia.

But now, she had a slight idea about what was happening because the same thing has been going on for months now. Evelyn and her group of friends would get up during break and head to the bathroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they either had a super tiny size bladder or they had been doing something behind her back.

Once Petunia was sure that Evelyn was out of ears range, she leaned closer to Thomas. "Tommie, you're my best mate right?"

Thomas stared at her blankly then nodded his head. "Tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Petunia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Don't tell me that you don't find it strange that Evelyn and her friends are constantly using the washroom?"

"I mean, don't you females have small bladder?"

"Thomas."

"Sorry, sorry. But yeah, I found it weird that they have had this same routine."

Petunia snapped her fingers, "If you, of all people, have noticed, then surely there is something going on."

"Like what?"

"That's the part I haven't figured out." Petunia stood up, "Well, come on, we don't have all day."

Thomas stood up, and followed Petunia down the hall, whispering, "I would like to tell you that I cannot go inside the ladies' washroom."

"You don't need to but you'll be my henchman."

"Aye aye, captain—"

"Not a pirate, Thomas."

"Yes, m' lady."

Petunia turned around, snapping at her best mate, "You know what, just stand there and look pretty, okay?"

"Fine but if I hear anything as close to a fight as anything then I'm getting the teacher."

"Aye."

Petunia walked into the bathroom, there was a wall before the stalls but she couldn't hear a single sound which was weird considering how much Evelyn liked to talk. She walked in further and found no sign of her friends.

"—doing so good."

It was coming from outside. Petunia steps on top of the bathroom counter, pushing the window open. She found Evelyn and her gang of friends behind the school building. Petunia stretched her neck out and found that very familiar locks of red hair.

She could see Lily rubbing the side of her stomach and Evelyn's usual choir singing laughter was like signals of an oncoming apocalypse.

Petunia nearly exposed herself by growling when she spotted one of Evelyn's girls grabbing Lily by the hair. She quickly lowered down.

"What was that?!"

"Eve, I think there was a dog."

"You're lucky Evans. If you weren't Petunia's sister, you wouldn't even be able to come to school. Let's go, everyone, our dear friend must be waiting for me."

Petunia scowled, she didn't like the way Evelyn had said friend and she certainly didn't like how self-centered she was—Petunia scrambled to her feet, dashing out of the bathroom and back to the classroom.

Thomas wasn't far behind. They were both struggling to collect their breath by the time Evelyn came back. Evelyn raised carefully trimmed eyebrows. "What's with you two?"

"He was chasing me around the classroom."

Thomas gave her a look but nodded his head when Evelyn gave him a questioning stare. "How was your bathroom break?"

"My what?" Evelyn slipped out, "I mean yes, and it was good. Have you done the homework for Mrs. Ravens?"

Thomas obviously shook his head, "Petunia let me copy it earlier." He passes her his book.

Petunia watches them carefully. She couldn't possibly take Thomas out of the equation even if he did seem innocent.

Even the closest people to her would betray. But not Lily. Nor Severus. She was going to protect them and damn to hell if Evelyn stopped being her friend. She didn't need her anyway.

Oh. Petunia paused then leaned back on her chair. She stared at the fond look Evelyn was sending over to Thomas. This was interesting.

It was the same look that her father gave to their mother.

"Petunia?" Thomas held her hand, Evelyn sends her a look that was borderline between hands off and is she okay? "You okay? Do you need to visit my dad?"

Petunia shook her head, but instead held back Thomas' hand, getting a rather unique respond from both. Evelyn looks ready to throw Petunia out of the window but Thomas somehow got red in the cheeks.

"Hm…" she muttered under her breath just as their teacher walked in and told everyone to take a seat.

This was very interesting indeed.

* * *

**N/A:**

I was thinking that I should place a little back story to Petunia's life because why not? It goes give her a little more personality.

As you may have notice, her trait of being jealous is a little tame but she still lives on the feeling of importance. Obviously, I didn't really want to take all those traits away because then it wouldn't exactly be Petunia anymore.

Here are some character information:

**Name**: Thomas F. Jones

**Description**: He is a blond haired boy with blue eyes, he looks exactly like his father, Doctor Jones, but he is extremely skinny like Harry in the beginning of the book. However, he has a charming American accent that sometimes slips out.

**Name**: Evelyn Everwood

**Description**: She is Petunia's best friend since they were little kids. Evelyn is rich and spoiled and has five older brothers. She is the baby of the family which is why she can get anything she wishes.

Other characters mentioned by names: MRS. RAVENS, MR. CREWFIELD,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Petunia Evans would not be a cruel woman. No, she was going to change that. Petunia Evans is going to redeem herself. A story where Petunia redeems herself with the memories of the future.

**N/A:** Nothing belongs to me. Everything is JK Rowling.

**Rating**: T-ish

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Petunia really should have been asleep but as always, her mind was running too much to even think about falling sleep. Instead, she went down to get a cup of tea, a lovely mixture of tea leaves that her mother had personally made.

She didn't realize how much Evelyn sucked.

At least not until now, although she really shouldn't be one to say that since she wasn't that great either. But then there was Thomas' reaction too. That was both heart warming to her and intriguing.

She could sense how much Evelyn wanted to rip her head off at that moment. It was a little funny but most importantly, Petunia's mind was wheeling on what to do with Evelyn.

She needed to learn her lesson. But then again, being the spoiled brat, she was, she probably didn't care. It would also be hard to get her suspended since her dad pretty much funded the school.

Basically, everyone was her lapdog.

Including Petunia. But not anymore. Only she was supposed to bully Lily and no one else should be able to.

Petunia rubbed the side of her temple. Even as a child, she couldn't get a damn break from dramas. It seems to emerge one after another. Petunia took her teacup, flinching when the tea scorched her tongue.

Still too hot.

Apparently, this had been a personal favourite of her mother's; perhaps the only thing that she took with her from her family. Her mother's personal maid had made it for her when she had been experiencing severe insomnia.

It didn't work like magic, but it did help a little. And it smelled wonderful. Like mint and cinnamon and chocolate. Now that she thought about it, this combination sounded disgusting together. But she could vouch that it did taste good.

Petunia sat on her beloved ugly blue woolen couch, tilting the cup towards her nose to smell the aromatic scent and occasionally gives it a sip. Petunia would have loved to open the telly, but she wouldn't dare because the telly made too much noise. Her father was surprisingly a light sleeper which occasionally came in handy. She didn't want to wake her parents up, they were working hard enough to provide for their two daughters. The least she could do was show some sympathy.

Life so far had been great. She was slowly in the process of dealing with Evelyn's bullying and well, it wasn't nice but she was using Thomas as her henchman.

Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly her best idea. But, Petunia really hates the fact that Evelyn even dared think about touching a single strand on her baby sister's head. The grip on her cup tighten, she took a deep breath. _In. Out. In. Out. _

A flicker of light caught her eyes.

She placed down her cup and peek between the curtains. She couldn't mistake that small figure from anywhere else. It was Severus Snape. She bit her lips, looking back up the stairs. Her parents were probably dead asleep and Lily wouldn't even dare wake up in the middle of the night.

She knew that this was probably going to be a bad idea but she really feared for Severus' safety during the night.

She slowly turn the knob, stilling when the door creaked as she opened it. Petunia release her breathe as she step outside in her pyjamas. She followed Severus at a distance and eventually he stopped around a lake. It was the same lake where Lily would discover her powers as a witch.

Petunia ran down her memory, it was going to be a year from now. She initially had called her little sister a freak but not this time. She was going to be as supportive as she could. She was going to be there for her and then perhaps, they will have their happily ever after.

She step on a twig and froze when she felt something sharp on her neck.

"Who are you?"

_In. Out. In. Out._ She had to remain calm. The

"I said who are you?"

"Petunia Evans."

She could feel the person behind her narrowing their eyes. "Evans? From down the street?"

Petunia almost rolled her eyes but didn't. She still wanted her head attach to her body. "Yes ma'am."

"What is a little girl like you doing out so late?"

"I saw my friend and I wanted to make sure he went home safety."

"What about your safety?"

Petunia was about to speak when they both got interrupted by Severus, his pale face got even paler for some reason. "Mother! Put that down!"

"Mrs. Snape?"

Before Petunia could turn around, the thing at her neck was gone. "Oh, you must be the girl that's taking care of Severus."

Petunia grimace, she wasn't exactly taking care of him per say. Heck if anything else, he was just a plus one on top of her sister so she really didn't have a choice. "You can say that."

Severus shoved himself between Petunia and his mother, "What are you doing out so late, Tunia?"

Petunia bit her tongue, she wasn't used to this person calling her by her nickname. The only people who should were her parents and Lily. "I was following you. You shouldn't be out in the night."

"That's none of your business."

Petunia narrowed her eyes, ready to snap back at the smaller boy. Mrs. Snape got in between the two children, easily separating them. "Severus, go home. We'll continue another day. I'll take Evans home."

Severus grumbled under his breath but nonetheless followed his mother's instruction. Petunia followed the older lady out of the park, making sure to keep behind by a couple of steps.

"Evans, what are your intentions with my son?"

"Pardon?"

"Your intentions." This time, Mrs. Snape was looking at her directly in the eyes. Mrs. Snape was a very gorgeous woman. Petunia was a bit surprised that she envied the older lady's black hair and stunning blue eyes. It was a wonder to people including Petunia on why she married Mr. Snape. He was big, bulky man and had a very loud voice. Mrs. Snape held herself like her mother. With class and manners. "Are you going to answer me anytime soon?"

"Sorry, but I don't plan to marry your son." Said Petunia. "Ma'am"

Mrs. Snape's face cracked, and she howled out a laughter. Petunia gave Mrs. Snape a bewildered look but somehow her laughter suited the older lady much better than a scowl."I don't expect you to, Evans."

"Petunia, Ma'am. Evans is the name that people call my mother and father."

"Right, Petunia. I meant what do you plan to do with my son?"

Petunia gave the older lady a confuse look, "I don't have plans, ma'am. Severus is my little sister's friend."

Mrs. Snape didn't say anything else while walking Petunia back to the Evans' house. Though at the entrance, Mrs. Snape did mutter something underneath her breath but Petunia couldn't seem to catch it.

Petunia step inside her house.

Perhaps Mrs. Snape wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Mrs. Evans was not having a great day. She woke up late today, burnt the egg for her daughters' lunch and had forgotten that she was scheduled to be working today.

To top it off, she hadn't even started on laundry yet.

Today was simply not a good day for her. It's even worse that she never got to go home in time for dinner. But at least, her daughter, very likely Petunia, left a plate out for her; wrapped tightly in clean wrap.

"Oh bless your soul, I hope tomorrow goes—" Mrs. Evans shut her mouth, she was sure that she had locked the back door before she left for work. Mrs. Evans stiffen, squared up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes as the door opened. She met eyes with her daughter, and she could swear that she didn't even remember what had happened afterwards.

Other than the face that her husband had almost fall to his face while running down the stairs. Her husband was now holding her back while Petunia remained still. Lips in a tight line as she held back on her tears and Petunia gently rubbed the growing redness of her right cheek.

"Honey, please stop," her husband pleaded. Mrs. Evans slump on the chair. Her husband continued, pushing Petunia out of the dining room, "Go get ready to sleep."

"I—I swear I didn't…"

Her husband shushed their daughter, and reassured her that it was best to talk tomorrow. Mr. Evans came back into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the forehead, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Hey, it's okay, honey. I know that you didn't mean it. I know how rage can take over."

"But, we agreed to not lay a hand on our children!"

"Shush, it's okay."

"She shouldn't have been outside. _Outside_. In the middle of the night, where she could have been kidnapped." Mrs. Evans was on the verge of tearing down her husband's night dress shirt. She was scared, what would had happened if her daughter never came back. It was a thought that send her stomach into the gutters.

"Yes, I understand. She shouldn't have been outside when she wasn't supposed to be. But darling, you're also at fault for letting your temper get the best of you."

Mrs. Evans knew that. When she had married her husband, they both agreed that they wouldn't place their hands on their children and she had been the first one to break this promise. There was no excuse to this. She needed to talk to Petunia and make sure that she understood that she hadn't meant to slap her baby girl and only cared for her safety.

"Let's go off to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow."

Mrs. Evans allows her husband to whisk her back to her bedroom. Her dinner plate remained untouched until the morning after. If she was being honest, she couldn't really sleep a wink.

She was worried about what her daughter's response would be. She did hit Petunia really hard. But what if Petunia decided that she wanted nothing to do with her? What if Petunia hated her? She couldn't bare such thing.

"Sleep, honey. I can hear your brain turning."

Mrs. Evans sighed, and tried to do what her husband said. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as her husband continued to whisper some comforting reassurance.

The next morning, Mrs. Evans woke up late because she could hear her two daughters and husband chattering away in the kitchen. They were probably cooking breakfast. She followed the scent where bacon was clearing filling up their house.

"Good morning, honey."

She accepted the morning kiss from her husband, then she leaned down to kiss Lily and Petunia. She winched a little when she noticed the bruising mark on her daughter's cheek. It was more prominent than usual because of her pale skin.

"Morning, mama."

Thank goodness, Petunia didn't seem at all angry at her.

"Tunia, I am sorry about this. I let my temper get the best of me."

Petunia smiles, "It was also my fault, mama. I shouldn't have been outside the house during that time. It would be dangerous."

Mrs. Evans kissed her one more time, rubbing around the mark without too much pressure.

"Now, if we are done. We can start breakfast now, and no one likes cold bacon."

The three ladies laughed and took their own seat at the round table. Mrs. Evans always loved the round table, it allowed them to look at each other's faces and gave a sense of unity.

* * *

**A/N:**

It does get a little confusing because I do jump from POV to POV. But I really do like that people can input their perspective of this new Petunia. Hahaha, the next chapter is going to be a little school drama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Petunia Evans would not be a cruel woman. No, she was going to change that. Petunia Evans is going to redeem herself. A story where Petunia redeems herself with the memories of the future.

**N/A:** Nothing belongs to me. Everything is JK Rowling.

**Rating**: T-ish

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Petunia snorted despite the ache she was feeling on her knees. It was totally worth all the pain and ache. She threw the other girl a smirk which quickly fell off when she was hit by a sharp pain in her stomach. Plus, her nose was all clog up by the dried blood. She licked her lips, winching when she tasted blood, she wasn't quite sure which one this was from. Either from the nosebleed or the cut on her lips, either way, it was damn painful.

Petunia didn't get a chance to clean herself out as she sat on the opposite side of the couch. Lily was sniffing on her right side, while Severus, surprisingly held on strongly.

He was clenching Petunia's uniform, and frankly, she wondered if it was a uniform at this point anymore. Petunia didn't break eye contact with Evelyn's mother, she refused to let some rich lady intimidate her.

Heck, she was one hell of an intimating lady in the future.

"Look at what she did to my princess?!" screech Evelyn's mother who winched her face towards the principal. The principal saw everything and had to break apart the fight. If Thomas hadn't backed up Petunia, he would have never believed that Evelyn started everything. "My poor baby princess looks messed up. I don't know what her father will do!"

Petunia couldn't stop the victorious grin from slipping on her face. She was so happy about this although she could already imagine how furious her parents were going to be. At least, she could swim in this glory for a little bit until her father came to get her.

"Tunia, are you okay?" ask Lily, her sniffles came inconsistently. Her eyes were swollen and red but surprisingly, she still looks adorable. Petunia wouldn't dare say that out loud though.

No one needed to know that she was obsessed with her sister.

* * *

Mr. Evans was beyond furious.

But furious was the only word that could describe how he was feeling right now. His boss had interrupted his break with Tobias Snape stating that the school called for him. Mr. Evans for once was enjoying his conversation with Tobias. They had been comparing their wives and how gorgeous and lucky they were.

Perhaps this was like a first time that Tobias wasn't exactly drunk. He was sober enough to talk coherently with him. The call had been very vague, and the principal had urged him that this was extremely important and that he needed to come right now.

Tobias for once, took responsibility and told him to go ahead without him. He would do well without him for the day.

Mr. Evans arrived at the school within ten minutes, he passed the receptionist who pointed him to the direction of the principal's room. Outside the door, he could see a line of girls, all tattered and bleeding from small wounds. Their hairs were all fuzzed up and dirty. He took a shaky breath, he couldn't imagine what his daughters would look like if he entered.

He held onto the handle, then turned it.

Even though, he only had the side view of his daughters' faces, he could tell that they were better off than the other girl. The principal motioned for him to take a seat and he did. Immediately Lily attached herself to him.

He took a closer look at Petunia, she had a split lip and her braided hair was now loose. Her white uniform looked more like it was washed in dirt and mud. Around her collarbones were traces of bone, and it looked to be like teeth marks. There was also a large redness on her right cheek—either that was from his wife the night before or that was from this fight.

Either way, Mr. Evans is not happy.

He glanced down at Lily, she was alright. She didn't have much injury compare to her elder sister although the hairstyle that Petunia did on her was now a halfway to falling. Behind Petunia stood Thomas who fiddled with his fingers. He looks torn between helping petunia to minding his own business.

Now that he noticed the other girl in the room, Petunia didn't look so bad after all. This girl was in a worse state than petunia. This girl had tissue stuffed in her mouth and bruises littering around her face and her left leg seem to be twitching. The girl's mother hugged her tightly, shooting a very angry glare towards him.

The girl, Eve or Evalyn or whatever, looked far worse than Petunia. She was holding a tissue inside her mouth and there was a large bruise forming around her eyes and her clothes look just as dirty as Petunia's. Clearly, they had been rolling around the ground.

"Mr. Evans."

"Sir."

Mr. Evans gave a nod to the principal. He could feel the mother's boiling anger and that she was holding herself back from yelling at him.

"Girls, will you tell us what happened?"

Petunia snapped her head up, "Well, if you insist. This _girl_," Thomas and the girl winched at the tone. "Attacked my kid sister and her friend and you think I was going to stand down?"

"That's not what happened!" Screeched Evelyn, tears threatening to fall. "Sir, I was just going to bring them to their class."

"That's not what you told me." Interrupted Thomas.

The principal raises an eyebrow. Thomas cleared his throat, "I was talking to them during break. Evelyn came up to me and told me that Petunia was looking for them. They went with her and I went back to class." His voice cracked but he continued. "I met Petunia on the way back and told her that Evelyn was looking for her. Petunia..."

"Its fine, Thomas. You can stop there," Assured Petunia. This time she was rubbing circles on his back.

"No. He has to continue." Insisted the Principal.

"Petunia swore and ran off into the direction I told her. I didn't have a good feeling about this, so I went to get Mr. Crewfield."

The principal flicks his eyes between both parents. Evelyn's mother remained confident while Mr. Evans seem torn between scolding his daughter or making sure that she was alright.

"Then, Petunia and Evelyn will be suspended from school all the way until summer. Their work will be sent to them by their teachers."

"_What_?! My husband funds this school! If anything, _that_," she snarls, pointing a very sharp finger at Petunia, "should never step foot in school."

The principal stood up, easily towering over Evelyn's mother. "If I may add, ma'am, if your husband ever finds out about this, I don't think he would be happy. After all, this wouldn't do his reputation any good. Especially if your family gets hit with a lawsuit. I must remind you that there are evident that support Miss Petunia's side of the story."

The woman stood still. She knew that the principal was right. Her husband was a political figure and clearly this was a scandalous situation. Then she grabbed her daughter, dragging her out of the room. Muttering curses underneath her breath.

The principal slump against his chair, taking out a cigar from his breast pocket. He offered one to Mr. Evans who politely declined.

"I never quite liked that Mrs. Everwood," scoffed the principal. He took a long deep breath and released it. "However, I would like to stay on the positive side of Mr. Everwood so I am going to have to suspend Miss Petunia for the rest of the school year. I will do the same for Miss Evelyn."

Mr. Evans nods his head. He was surprised on how lenient the punishment was. He was expecting the elder man to kick his daughter out of school.

"Thomas, you'll be bringing Miss Petunia's homework to her every week. Don't complain, we only have two weeks of school left." The principal stood up, shaking hands with their father. "Do get your daughter checked out. It took three teachers to break the girls apart. I imagine, she must be swollen from the bites."

"Of course. Thank you, sir."

Mr. Evans left the office with all four children. Petunia sat up front, with Thomas, Lily and Severus in the back. Thomas was busy fiddling the sleeve of his uniform to keep himself busy.

Thomas chucked under his breath. It was funny how red Evelyn's mother's face was turning. The older lady was curling her hands into a fist while shooting laser at Petunia. Petunia stood up, winching at the pain but she gave Thomas a nod. Leaning up a little, she ruffled the boy on his head, "Thanks, Tommie."

"Thank you, Thomas. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened with my daughters," said Mr. Evans.

Thomas looked up to meet Mr. Evans' eyes in the mirror, he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing sir."

"I would have beaten her ass into next week if you haven't gotten the teachers," interrupted Petunia. She got a look from Thomas in return. "You know I would have."

Thomas couldn't deny that. By the time he came back with Mr. Crewfield, Petunia was beating down three girls at the same time. She was like a Valkyrie, like the Norse Goddess.

Thomas smiled. She was like a goddess. Except she fought like she was a boxer, perhaps too much like a boxer. Thomas chuckled under his breath.

"Is something funny, Thomas?" ask Mr. Evans.

He flushed, covering his mouth with his hands. Petunia turned around too early to have seen his reactions, but Lily stared at him openly. Thomas shushed her and made a shooing motion with his hand. Thomas turned his head around when both Lily and Severus sends him a smirk.

They followed Mr. Evans to his car, Petunia up front while Thomas sat with Lily and Severus. He really tried his best to ignore their knowing smirks. Instead, he grumbled under his breath, kids were so annoying but so perceptive as well. Especially Lily Evans, which honestly, shouldn't have surprised Thomas.

* * *

Petunia spends the rest of her 10th school year caged at home. But really, she isn't exactly caged. Her mother had been beyond upset when she found out what had happened.

As punishment, Petunia had to do a list of chores at home while also staying on top of her work. Petunia can't complain because her homework was easy and didn't need more than thirty minutes to be completed.

But it was boring.

Waiting nine hours at home with nothing to do. But recently, Petunia had gotten into the habit of spying on her neighbours. It was fun.

For instance, the Smiths down the road were usually normal. At least as normal as it can get. Mr. Smith worked down in the city usually a whole 12 hours, and their only child George Smith was in the same class as Lily. Mrs. Smith was one scary person.

She seems to have an endless stream of men coming in and out of her house. Sometimes it went on for hours and hours on end. Eventually, it does get boring so Petunia does end up spying on Severus' family.

Unfortunately for Petunia, the family have started turning their life around so really there was no drama llama happening and it sucks.

Except, lately Petunia has been seeing a young lass coming in and out of the Snape household and she's very sure that the Snape doesn't have a long-lost daughter.

For once, instead of drying the clothes inside their house, Petunia decides to clip their clothes outside. She strains her ears to listen to Mrs. Snape and the little lass speaking to each other.

And really, Petunia isn't surprise when she hears them talking about some stuff that could seem gibberish to a normal person's ears, but Petunia understands it a little.

"Good morning, Lizzie."

"Aunt. Lord Prince's health have been stable for the past couple of months. Mom said that it is all thanks to you. But she's still upset that you married a muggle."

Petunia could hear Mrs. Snape roll her eyes, "Tell her that it is none of her business. Here, take this to your mother and tell her that she has my gratitude." Petunia clipped the last cloth onto the hanger, in her previous vision, Lily continually sent her letters even though she never replied to them. She spoke of what she had learned and slang that they used.

—_Muggles_—they were none magical people. Mr. Snape might not be a wizard after all. Its kind of surprise Petunia that a magical and a non magical person can have a magical child.

But then again, Lily was magical even though both of their parents were not magical. Petunia takes a sharp breath, it also meant that her future children might be magical.

Petunia wasn't too uncomfortable with that idea, but she was scared.

Magic bought nothing but trouble. Plus, there was this upcoming war between righteous magical users and those who supported You-Know-Who, and his supremacist ideas.

You-Know-Who wanted to kill everyone who did not have magical parents and Petunia was not magical and if her child became a witch or wizard, she could not forgive herself. She did not wish to bring trouble into her children's lives.

Petunia will try to minimize her likelihood of birthing a magical child. She refused to give her child a fate of death.

Petunia refused to let magic ruin her life. Petunia will have to work harder to counter this probability of birthing a magical child.

* * *

**A/N:**

The first two portions takes place after Petunia gets caught by her mother escaping the house. Which is why Mr. Evans makes a reference to the red mark on her face.

I also like the idea that the Snape are slowly changing their ways around.

ALSO! I introduced a new character.

'Lizzie' - ?


End file.
